alcohol
by ale ferreira
Summary: los borrachos no mienten ¿cierto?


los personajes no me pertenecen.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando victoria vega ingreso con sigilo a su hogar, la fiesta se había vuelto loca luego de que el alcohol hizo efecto en los chicos de Hollywood Arts. Observo la sala en busca de trina, aunque sus padres no se encontraban en casa no quería que la delatara, se despojó de los tacones y camino hacia la cocina en busca de agua y algunas aspirinas para su futuro dolor de cabeza. El cesante golpeteo en la puerta llamo su atención.

**-¿Quién diablos puede ser a esta hora?-** susurro acercándose a la puerta, dudo un poco ante la idea de algún ladrón y tomo uno de sus tacones como objeto de "protección" en caso de peligro, al abrir la puerta quedo sin habla, sosteniéndose con dificultad se encontraba Jade West -_hubiese preferido que fuera un ladrón_- pensó la mitad latina mientras observaba a su visitante. La gótica tambaleaba, no recordaba totalmente como había llegado ahí pero vega estaba en frente suyo y no había marcha atrás. **–necesito… necesito hablar contigo-** victoria se cruzó de brazos ahora entendía su comportamiento, estaba ebria.

**-¡estas ebria! Y es tarde lo que quieras decirme me lo dirás mañana buenas noches-** la menor de los vega intentaba cerrar la puerta sin éxito ya que el pie de la jade lo impedía. **–¡no!… necesito hacerlo ya**- la chica de piel pálida sin problema alguno empujo la puerta abriéndola, tomando toda la energía que le quedaba entro de manera firme sentándose en el sofá, Tori frunció el ceño ante tal cortesía pero simplemente cerró la puerta.

**-dime que quieres y….** – callo y miro el cuerpo que yacía dormido en el sofá, suspiro con resignación y con toda la fuerza que le permitía su cuerpo, levanto a jade con dirección a las escaleras.

-o-

Sentía la pesadez en su cuerpo, el sueño la vencía pero debía abrir los ojos y recordar donde se encontraba aunque la superficie donde descansaba era cómoda, aspiro y el aroma a vainilla inundo sus sentidos, el olor a Tori. Se levantó de golpe mirando a su alrededor, un gran error toda su cabeza daba vueltas por lo que decidió recostarse de nuevo.

**-díganme que solo estoy soñando y que no estoy en la habitación de vega** – comento para sí misma. **–estas soñando y no estás en mi habitación** – la risita provenía del marco de la puerta y se maldijo mentalmente **– ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-** dijo después de unos minutos. –**llevas media hora ¿Cuántos bebiste?-** pregunto la mitad latina acercándose a la cama – **perdí la cuenta después de la sexto trago**- teniendo cuidado esta vez la gótica se sentó en la cama, tomo el vaso que Tori le extendía junto con las aspirinas. Las tomo de golpe buscando que el malestar disminuyera. –**ahora señorita West ¿Qué haces a las dos y media en mi casa?-** pregunto después de ver como la gótica se recostaba de nuevo en la cama , no hubo respuesta **-¿jade?-** llamo la mitad latina. Escucho el fuerte suspiro que soltó la gótica y paciente espero la respuesta.

**- los borrachos no mienten ¿cierto? **– la mitad latina asintió ante la pregunta. **–me gustas vega-** soltó la gótica, no espero ni quería esperar la respuesta de la otra, así que se levantó de la cama aunque los tragos seguían en su cuerpo, aunque aún su cabeza daba vueltas ya mañana aceptaría la verdad, ahora solo quería dormir pero la mano de Tori la detuvo y la sentó nuevamente en su cama. –**tú no puedes irte así en ese estado… quédate**- no sonó a petición sino a una orden y antes de que West se negara, vega la despojo de sus botas seguido de la chaqueta, levanto las sabanas acomodándola en su cama y para asegurarse de que no se fuera recostó su cabeza en el pecho.**–eres rara vega**- llego a comentar jade mientras cerraba los ojos aferrándose a la espalda de la mitad latina. – **tú también lo eres, te gusto... eres muy rara-** ambas sonrieron –**buenas noches jade** –susurro Tori besando los labios de la gótica para luego recostar de nuevo la cabeza en su pecho. Había sido una extraña noche y aunque su cabeza quería explotar había valido la pena tomarse esos tragos de más, ya mañana podía pedírselo formalmente frente a sus padres, sonrió ante la idea y despejando un poco su mente decidió dormir.

estuve realmente inspirada, espero poder seguir asi por que tengo varios fanfics comenzados. espero que les allá gustado.


End file.
